Mario
by babymario
Summary: This is a good story about mario when he was a kid not an adult
1. Kid Mario

Mario  
  
This is a story about a italian baby called Mario it has nothing at al to do with any Mario© products Oh and this is my first story so plz r&r  
  
One day in a forest called Foressto ,a the penny family, the dads name was l-jo and the moms name was j-high and they had twins of the name Mario and luige. One day the twins were out walking when al of a sudden a bird fell from the sky and landed on marios head, "ow" said Mario, he picked up the bird (it was only a small one, a baby) and handed it to luige "hol on to dis wile I et mup" said Mario "otay" said luige , while Mario got up luige looked at the bird "its gust a baby bord" said luige "I plow" now that they got a good look at it, it looked familiar" lets take it back to mom and dad"said Mario and luige agreed.  
  
At home mom and dad were washing dishes when all of a sudden they heard Mario and luige screaming," whats that?" said dad "I don't know but we better go look" said mom as the ran out the door. Outside was a horrendous scene , Mario was getting attacked by giant birds while luige was getting pulled roughly across the ground by another of the giant birds. Mario still had the baby bird with him and his dad seen that "Go distract the birds while I try to grab the baby bird from marios grasp" dad yelled at his wife , she looked at him like he was crazy "please I am gonna help them but you have to help me" finally she set off running to the shed and the shovel , meanwhile dad ran over to Mario and grabbed the baby bird out of his grasp and threw it back at the birds but they wanted blood for touching their baby,at that time mom came running out of the shed with the only thing she could find, a rake, she ran right into the middle of the fray and started hacking away at the birds. Frenzied by the scent of blood they tore each other apart. When it was over the only thing that remained of the family of birds was the baby bird and it was crying, Mario and luige waddled over to it and hugged it. "I guess we have another family member hun"said dad "yea I know" said mom.  
  
~5 years later, Mario is now 10 and luige is now 9, the baby bird now called jonh, is 11~  
  
'Hey mom how are you?' said Mario as he walked into the house 'good and you?' 'pretty good,have you seen john and luige?' "no sorry hun' 'ohk I am going out if they come in tell them to meet me at the "secret spot"they will know what I mean' his mom laughs 'ohk hunny bye' Mario walks out the door and looks around 'hmm maybe they are already at the "secret spot"?' so he started walking,a little later he got to the spot that he and luige had found john 'hmmm they aren't here' suddenly he heard screaming back at home oh no what happened now? He thought as he raced home. When he got home he was surprised to see every thing as it was 'mom,dad are you here?'he yelled when nobody answered he walked into the house and screamed'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'  
  
BWAAAHAHHAHAHAHAH IT'S A CLIFF HANGER END I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMMORROW?OHK? PLEASE R&R 


	2. Mario Meets Bowser

Mario Chapter two: The mysterious stranger  
  
'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' screamed Mario because if front of him was a bloody mess,literlly, because his mom and dad were dead and luige and john were missing. 'oh God no please no' said Mario and he sat down and started crying when he heard a knock and a voice 'mario Mario are you there?' ' yes I am who is it?' 'its john come quick luiges been kidnapped.....wait are you crying?' ' yes I am' 'why?' 'come in and see' so john came in and he gasped' what,what happened?' ' I don't know I heard a noise when I was at the secret spot and I cam rushing back here I and found the place like this' 'oh.....' 'wait did you say luiges been kidnapped?' 'yeah' 'how?' ' we were playing when allofa sudden a mysterious strager comes and just takes luige , he ,the stranger, didn't look much older then us so I attacked him trying to get luige back but he was strong, like a rock or something' Mario got up and said 'what did this "mysterious stranger" look like or do you know?' 'no but I do know that he was a dragon like thing because you could see the spikes sticking up under his clothes on his back' Mario walked out side and breathed deep 'we will have to go look for him... John I need you to go and get some fire from the burning pile' why?' we are going to burn the house down yo get rid of the memorys' so john went and got the fire and when he got back Mario had already gotten a pile of dead grass and sticks 'now I will light this john can you do the farewell song of your family?' 'okay, We will always remember you and you will always live in our hearts, but we can't always mourn you so we will depart and leave you to float away I hope you will look down on us because we will always remember you,wil you remember us?' 'that was really nice'said Mario 'now we have to get going' and so Mario and his freidn john the giant bird kid set out on the first journey of marios young life.  
  
~one year later~  
  
'well john how do you like this resteraunt?'asked Mario as they walked around in valalaga village 'umm its ohkay lets go ask the clerk how much it cost to stay here' 'yea we only have 10 gold coins left' said Mario as they walked into the resteraunt 'Good morning sir how may I.... your mar.. Mario aren't you?' Mario looked to john and back to the clerk 'yes why?' 'you are?well ummwe are closed good bye'and with that the clerk ushered them out of the resturaunt 'what was that al about?' said Mario but john wasn't listening 'mario come quick' 'what is it?' but john didn't answer and he didn't have to, there on a side of a building was a wanted picture showing Mario and john and below was a sign saying mario and john wanted reward for them dead or alive reward:2,000 gold coins 'mario that clerk knew we were mario and john why didn't he turn us in?'said john just then they heard clanking of soldiers behind them 'well I guess he did' said john 'what should we do?' asked mario john yelled one word 'RUN' and that they did they ran and ran and ran but it seemed like the clanking of the soldiers were right behind them all the time' mario I don't think I can run much more' 'then fly john get out of here while you can' 'but I cant leave you' but mario looked at him and john didn't argue but ran and flew away 'godspeed' said mario but john couldn't hear him now mario by himself turned in to an alley and ran strait into the soldiers but when they tried to grab him he jumped up,went 'mama mia' and ran the like the devil himself was behind him. Meanwhile john was flying along thinking about mario and luige when he heard 'mama mia mario is that you?' !it was luiges voice! Then he heard 'luige we have to leave' 'but I cant 'why not?' because I am not luige I am bowser(if you recognize that name give yourself a star) and I have your brother hostage' by this time john had flown down and was looking for mario and "luige" ......there mario was fighting a dragon that didn't look older then themselves,but he didn't hesitate,he dived right down and bit bowsers nose 'OW' screamed boswer and he fell down clutching his nose screaming bloody murder and while he was doing this mario and john got away.  
  
~2 days later~ outside castlavainea~  
  
'Mario we have to keep moving we cant stay at a hotel because bowser is still looking for us probably' said john 'but I want to' whined mario ' listen mario if you don't shutup and do as I say I will bite of your head and shove it down your butt' yelled john 'ohkay don't yell at me'said mario timidly 'i..im sorry mario but bowser and his cronies have had me on edge lately' all the while they were talking somebody was watching them 'is that them it said to its buddy?' yea' said its buddy 'good now you go and grab mario and I will grab the bird ohkay?' 'ohkay fine' ad they both ran out of their hiding places to find nobody in the street 'whered they go?' said it bewildered buddy ' I don't kn...' 'BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH' whaa what waaa was tthat?' 'I d-d-d-d-ont k-k-k-k-k-k-k-know'' BWAHAHAHAHAH LEAVE MARIO AND JOHN ALONE OR ELSE!!!!'the voice yelled and the 2 buddys ran away wetting themselves. When the were gone mario and john fell out of the old pipe laughing'you should have hohohohhohohohoh seen their hahahahahhoohohohoh faces hahahahhahaha'said mario ' yeah I hahahahahahahohohohoohohohohoho know hahahahahhaaahhahahahahah' after awhile they were done laughing and they grabed their stuff they had stored in the pipe and left'that should deter anybody that thinks they are going to capture us' ' yea after those two spread around we have a guardian angel then nobody will want to capture us not even for 2,000 gold coins'said mariothey were still laughing when they heard 'mario john' mario and john looked at eachother 'its luige' they said together again they heard the voice calling but it was fainter now so they chased after it yelling 'LUIGE,LUIGE WAIT' now they heard the voice but it was right near by 'mario I am right here' they ran into an empty alley 'it's a dead end' but still the heard luige calling to them it seemed to be comeing from the wall' luige are you here?' called mario 'yes mario,john I am through the wall' so mario and john looked around till they found a crack in the wall 'mario 'said luige'is that really you?' the sound came through the crack'hold on luige we are gonna get you right out of there'so john and mario found an old sledge hammer and started hitting the crack 'BAM BAM BAM BAM' and all of a sudden the wall caved in and through the dust mario and john seen.....  
  
DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON MONDAY OHKAY ?GOOD GOOD WELL I HOPE IO DON'T LOSE ANY FANS BECAUSE OF THIS 


End file.
